freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Reluctant Follower
The is an unseen character who is hinted at in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It is not clear if the Reluctant Follower is either the main protagonist of the VR game or a different character entirely. Role While not appearing physically, the Reluctant Follower's voice is only heard. In order to hear it, the player must: * Obtain Glitchtrap's plush toy after collecting 16 Tapes in the basic hub's levels. * Obtain the grinning white rabbit mask from the cellar while completing the Afraid of the Dark mode's "Corn Maze" level from the ''Curse of Dreadbear'' hub. Back in the main area of the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, the rabbit mask will be found in the Prize Counter. The player must wear the mask and hold the Glitchtrap plush to hear the voice. While holding the plush, the Reluctant Follower's voice will be heard speaking the following: Speculation The name "Reluctant Follower" was found on voices.com. Since it appears to be the only new, unattributed name to anything, the voice from the mask seems very likely to be Follower. On November 5th, 2019, the teaser on scottgames.com was updated to include a small, rabbit-like silhouette in the skylight of the mall that has a rather feminine figure with ears similar to the Corn Maze mask. Opening the image in Notepad, the string "S h a d o w o f V a n n y" appears. In the source code of scottgames.com, since the teasers for the new game started appearing there, a conversation can be found: Stay the course. I will. Focus on my voice. I will. Don't let anyone lead you astray. I won't. Have you selected one? I have. Assuming all this is related, fans have drawn a few popular, though yet unproven, conclusions, including: * Reluctant Follower's name is Vanessa, with Vanny being a nickname for them. ** It is possible that Vanny is a portmanteau of "Vanessa" and "Bunny." ** In Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, a character called "Ness" was introduced, with her personnel being "not who she was". It is possible that she may actually be the Reluctant Follower, and the name "Ness" is an alias. * Reluctant Follower is the player's character in Help Wanted and the heard dialogue is the player speaking to someone. * Reluctant Follower is Tape Girl. ** This is easily disproven due to Reluctant Follower and Tape Girl having different voice actresses. * Reluctant Follower is part of a cult that has William Afton as its central figure. ** This idea is hard to support as the only known member of the supposed cult would be Reluctant Follower with Jeremy being another potential member, though evidence of that is weak. * Reluctant Follower is a protege of William Afton who will continue his killings after he's gone. * Reluctant Follower sent the materials to Silver Parasol Games to allow Glitchtrap to appear in the game and allow him to escape into someone else's body, effectively reviving William Afton. ** This hinges on Glitchtrap truly being William Afton or some recreation of him. Gallery StrangeMask.jpg|The mask as found in the Corn Maze. RockTeaser-Update.jpg|The teaser with the rabbit-like figure added in the skylight. ShadowofVanny.png|The code found in Notepad for "Shadow of Vanny." Trivia * The character's name is shown on voices.com where her voice actress posted a feedback to Scott Cawthon's page.Imgur * The Reluctant Follower's rabbit mask is referred as "strangemask" in the files. * The Reluctant Follower's voice can't be triggered in Flat Mode, as in Flat Mode the player can only hold one item at a time, and as a result can't wear the mask and hold the plushie simultaneously. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear